


A Little Dream Castle

by yaseanne



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Pre-Canon, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaseanne/pseuds/yaseanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Elizabeth was secretly disappointed that another year had passed without anything exciting happening, she didn’t let Mme Lutece see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Dream Castle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceitean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceitean/gifts).



> Thanks to LeaperSonata for the wonderful beta!

Elizabeth could not remember a time she hadn’t been in her tower. Her books spoke of a world outside which was difficult to imagine: a world with cities that rested on the ground and too many people to count who had _jobs_ and _families_. She’d asked Mme Lutece about jobs once, years ago, when she came for her weekly visit.

“They’re what you do for a living,” she’d answered. They’d been sequestered in the conservatory; Elizabeth had been busy drawing her songbird while Mme Lutece had looked on.

“What’s your job?” She’d wondered for a while if maybe Mme Lutece was secretly the Lady North Wind like in her favorite book, and would eventually take her away on adventures. The prospect excited her; maybe she would finally be able to see the worlds outside her tower!

“I’m a scientist,” Mme Lutece had said, “I examine the world and determine on which principles it operates, and how those can be used for our benefit.”

It had been overwhelming to her young self. Shaken, she’d asked, “What’s my job?”

Mme Lutece had smiled indulgently. “You will govern this city one day.”

That had been even more incomprehensible. She was four years old. Surely people wouldn’t listen to her?

“But I don’t know how,” she’d complained.

“Trust in the prophet,” Mme Lutece had replied.

That answer was unsatisfying. The prophet was, though unseen, everywhere around her: his books lined her shelves, his statue stood in her library, and she could occasionally hear bells and music from outside when people celebrated him. She’d resumed drawing, not wanting to anger Mme Lutece, but the questions had remained.

 

Today, Elizabeth was waiting patiently for a visit from Mme Lutece. She wasn’t entirely sure what it was Mme Lutece did in the city - oh she’d heard about the invention of the Lutece field, and how it lifted the whole city into the sky - but whatever it was, surely there were more important things to deal with that a young girl like her? If asked, she would have categorized Mme Lutece as her governess. Except, of course, there was nobody around to ask.

Mme Lutece arrived punctually as always.

“Happy Birthday, Elizabeth,” she said. There were a small number of parcels in her arms, which she sat carefully down on Elizabeth’s desk.

“Thank you, Mme Lutece,” Elizabeth said politely. She prepared tea while her governess asked her about the books she’d read. When she handed over the cup, Mme Lutece fixed her with a stern gaze.

“You haven’t opened any more of those tears, I hope?”

Elizabeth shook her head. “Of course not. You told me how dangerous they were. I wouldn’t do anything to put the city in danger.”

“Good.” Mme Lutece frowned, then sighed. “Why don’t you open your presents? These are all gifts from the citizens for you.”

Elizabeth smiled widely and set to tearing open the wrappings. The idea that the citizens would send her gifts had once been a bit funny; after all, this never happened in any of the stories she’d read. But Mme Lutece had explained that it was because she would rule the city one day, and the people were waiting for her to grow up.

Moments later, she surveyed the gifts critically. Really, she’d outgrown crayons years ago. And what was that book?

“It’s an account of the early works of our prophet,” Mme Lutece explained. “He was a hero even before he raised the city into the skies.” She frowned again, but then quickly directed a smile at Elizabeth instead.

“I’m sure I’ll treasure it,” Elizabeth replied, and that seemed to satisfy her governess.

“Shall we see how your chemistry lessons are going?” she asked, and Elizabeth groaned. “You may be six-”

“I’m seven now!” Elizabeth interrupted.

Mme Lutece looked surprised for a moment, then continued as if nothing had happened, “Seven years old, but you still have much to learn.”

They spent the evening in companionable discussion, and if Elizabeth was secretly disappointed that another year had passed without anything exciting happening, she didn’t let Mme Lutece see it.

 

She was alone again and taking dinner when there was a knock on her dining room door. She froze, the spoon halfway to her mouth. Then she dropped it and rushed to the door, nearly tripping over her skirt in her haste.

It was Mme Lutece. Elizabeth slumped in disappointment. For a second, she’d allowed herself to think that this was the call that would start her adventure.

“Elizabeth, my dear,” Mme Lutece said, and something in her voice gave Elizabeth pause. It was only when she took a closer look at her governess that she noticed the lines around her eyes. Mme Lutece seemed to have aged years since they’d parted mere hours ago. She looked harried and deeply unhappy.

“What is it, Mme Lutece?” She debated offering her a cup of tea, but her governess was in a hurry.

“It’s still your birthday, isn’t it?” Mme Lutece said. “I must have forgotten to deliver my own gift to you.” There were two slim rectangular parcels in her hand. “I hope you will study these carefully.”

Elizabeth nearly groaned. More lessons?

Mme Lutece pushed the parcels into her hands and vanished as abruptly as she’d appeared.

Elizabeth returned to her meal, eating her soup with one hand and idly picking at the paper with the other. It was more books, of course. Not that she minded - she loved books! - but Mme Lutece seemed insistent on teaching her only the most boring subjects. At this point, she was certain she knew more about the history of Columbia than the citizens that had been allowed to roam its streets for decades.

She paused when she read the book’s title. _The Novice’s Guide to Lockpicking_ , the pale blue cover said, beneath an illustration of pins and springs. She put her spoon and bowl aside and tore open the other package. Wide black letters on a beige background spelled out the words _Codes and Ciphers_.

 _Oh, finally!_ she thought, and vowed to study them most carefully indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yuletide, ceitean! :D I love this fandom so much I couldn't resist writing you an extra treat!


End file.
